Weasley Engagement
by mischief manage
Summary: Six months after the battle, Ron decides to ask Hermione a very important question...DH Spoilers Oneshot


Hermione weighed down her smooth, satin, red dress while she waited for her boyfriend, Ron, to arrive. She ruffled her hair like Ginny taught her and checked her watch for the hundredth time that night. She knew Ron and his family was going through some rough patches since the battle so she didn't expect Ron to be on time. Plus, she thought to herself, it is Ron.

Hermione giggled silently to herself as she remembered shade of magenta Ron turned when he asked her out on this date. She didn't know why he was so nervous considering they've been on dates before so she knew that this was big. Hermione knew that Ron was excited…she could read him like a book.

People passed by, her barely brushing against her dress, but time wore on and not one of them was her boyfriend. She sighed deeply trying to ignore her watch that seemed to be telling her "he stood you up Hermione. He's too late"

Adjusting her straps, Hermione looked around to make sure no muggle was watching and transfigured a fire hydrant into a park bench to sit down on. Thoughts of the past few months swirled in her mind. Time was going so quickly. She could remember the battle as if it was yesterday… even though it happened six months ago. The battle also happened to be the day her and Ron shared their first kiss….

Tears swelled up in her eyes as thoughts of the battle. She quickly brushed them away fearing that she might ruin the makeup Ginny carefully helped her apply hours before. She rummaged through her purse and after a few seconds pulled out a picture of Herself with Ron. They were smiling and laughing while hugging each other. Hermione dazed at that picture and lost herself in it being suddenly aware of her surroundings when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm a few minutes late and you can't bear to be without me can you?" Ron pecked her on the cheek and sat down as Hermione placed the picture back in her bag blushing.

"Where were you? I was beginning to think you got attacked by a werewolf or something."

"I was making sure everything for tonight was… perfect." Ron grinned mischievously and took Hermione's hand. His fingers felt so smooth against hers as they stood up.

"Where are we going Ron?"

"Do you always have to know all of the answers?"

"You know me well enough to answer that for yourself." Hermione craned her neck so she and Ron could share a passionate kiss. They stood there for what seemed like hours snogging each other not caring that people were watching. They broke apart so Ron could whisper something to her.

"Just trust me." Hermione looked up at his eyes and nodded her head trusting Ron with all her heart. They laced their fingers together and apparated together. The next thing Hermione knew, she blinked open her eyes. She did a double take as she realized that they were in Paris.

"Oh Ron this is so…beautiful." Hermione let her eyes wander over the scene of people rushing by.

"Happy sixth month anniversary Hermione." They snogged yet again right below the beautiful nighttime Eifl Tower. As she was tightly in Ron arms she thought to herself how good of a boyfriend he's been to her. Out of absolute nowhere, Hermione burst into a random fit of laughter. Ron looked confused but started to laugh anyway.

Laughing they both sat down. "What was that all about?"

"I'm sorry Ron I didn't mean to hurt you but I just realized something."

"Go on."

"I realized, Ron, that I love you. It's funny because I just thought I'd never fall in love with one of my best friends but I love you." Hermione turned a bright shade of pink and without having to glance at Ron she knew that his face was probably the same shade. She looked up at him and to her surprise he was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

When he finally calmed down, Ron looked straight at Hermione with his piercing brown eyes.

"I brought you here so that I could tell you the same thing, Hermione, I love you too."

That's all Hermione had to hear as she pulled him into another deep snogging session.(Can't get enough of eachother eh) After breaking apart, Ron whistled and out of thin air came his old Cleensweep 5 broom. Hermione looked puzzled but he lifted her up by her waist and hoisted her up onto the broom. He saddled himself on and flew themselves high into the air until they sighted the top of the Eifl Tower.

Hermione smiled as she clung onto Ron's waist feeling her hair whip her face. She placed her head onto Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes breathing in the Paris scent. Nothing could beat the feeling she felt at this point.

They lowered down onto the very tip of the landmark and gazed into each others eyes for the longest time ever. Ron broke the trance by lifting a bright red rose out of his coat pocket. He leaned in to place the rose into her beautiful hair.

"A rose for my rose."

"Ron, that's the cheesiest pick-up line ever."

"Yah I know."

"But that's what I love about you."

"That I come up with cheesy pick-up lines?"

Giggling Hermione responded, "No silly, you make me laugh."

Ron smiled and Hermione ran her fingers through his red trademark hair. Shockingly, Ron lifted her hand out of his hair and took out a box from his pocket. Hermione was dumbfounded as she stared at Ron.

He kneeled down and lifted open the box. Hermione looked at the beauty of the ring that was gently placed in the cube. She realized that he must've spent his whole life savings on it. (Little does she know that Harry lent the money to him.Hehehehehehecough)

"Hermione, I know my mum doesn't need anymore relatives but…will you become a Weasley?"

Hermione was lost for words for the first time in her life.

"Ron I--Yes "And with that word they spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars and admiring her ring. Sometime that night, as Hermione's head rested upon Ron's lap, the rose fell out of her hair and glided down out of sight. Hermione watched it float away and she decided at that moment, her first daughter's name would be Rose.


End file.
